


Popping By At Work To Say Hello (#216 Reception)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [139]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie drops by Quantico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping By At Work To Say Hello (#216 Reception)

Charlie flashed his clearance at security and let them inspect his bags then wandered over to reception.

“Good morning, Dr. Eppes.” Elaine said politely from behind her desk. Charlie had a bet with himself that, as Quantico head receptionist, she knew the name of every active agent from the Director on down.

“Good morning. I’m looking for Agent Edgerton.”

Elaine peered at him quite suspiciously. “Is he expecting you?”

“No. I’m here as a surprise.” Charlie held up the large case in his hand. “I have a present for him.”

Elaine looked Charlie over then smirked. “Try the rifle range.”


End file.
